


Fulfilling Dreams

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Jongin has a dream to fulfill, which he does through a hole





	Fulfilling Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> -Gloryhole  
-Semi-public sex
> 
> Yes, Jongin is an irresponsible idiot, use protection please  
I'm trying to catch up..........with varying results. Don't know if I like this or not, don't really care I guess

Jongin had never been an overly adventurous person, never one to step too far out of the box, ignoring his own comfort for a little bit of excitement. It had not seemed worth it to him, simply, so he had not bothered with anything like that.

But this did not mean that Jongin did not have things he was curious about. Of course he did, he was only human after all - but it had never been curiosity on a strong enough level before.

Neither had there been an opportunity for something that he actually  _ had _ a strong enough curiosity for, but one late Saturday evening, Jongin found himself presented with just this.

_ “It’s the second last stall in the downstairs bathroom…” _

Giddy anticipation filled Jongin as he made his way down into the basement of the club. It was darker down here, warmer, the air filled with something more…  _ Primal. _ As if this more secluded area lent itself more to other urges than just social and drinking, something more  _ carnal _ in nature.

Jongin made his way through the dancing masses, not even sure if it could actually be called dancing. It was more grinding than anything else, really, people moving so close against each other that it seemed more like foreplay - or even  _ sex. _

But Jongin ignored that, full tunnel vision as he focused on finding a certain door. And when he found the door, everything else ceased to exist.

Pushing inside of the bathroom, Jongin took a look around. It was looking rather dingy, about what you would expect of a nightclub bathroom really, especially one as dark as the basement level one.

Another guy was standing inside by the sinks, about Jongin’s height, with messy bleached hair and piercings, and tattoos running up an exposed forearm and the side of his throat. Looking up as Jongin stepped inside, the guy slid his eyes up and down Jongin’s body before he smiled.

And then he was moving away from the sinks, towards the door and Jongin, standing frozen just inside of it.

“Cute,” the guy whispered, fingers grazing Jongin’s and having his breath hitch, before he had slid past Jongin and out of the room.

It was not until he heard the door close behind him that Jongin was able to exhale, and it was a shaky exhale he let out. That was… Strange. Maybe… Maybe Jongin was not the only one out in search for some excitement…?

Taking a few deep breaths to call himself down, Jongin straightened up and nodded to himself. He was nervous, so fucking nervous, all of a sudden now that he was here and had run into someone else, but he forced it away. He had come here for a reason, and he was still not spooked enough to leave.

No, he still wanted to do this, and he  _ would. _

Looking towards the row of stalls, Jongin found that there were only three of them, the one he was supposed to go into in the middle. Slowly walking over, Jongin reached out with one hand, the movement stopping just before his fingertips touched the handle. Standing and staring for a few seconds, Jongin then swallowed and pushed down the handle, getting his first view of this  _ magical _ place he was about to enter.

It did not look like much. A toilet, graffitied walls - and two holes, opening up to both stalls flanking the one Jongin was now stepping into.

Closing and locking the door, Jongin carefully moved forwards, not really knowing what to do now. Getting there had been easy, the path being rather straightforward - but now what? Was he just supposed to wait? How did these things work?

Jongin had barely sat down on the toilet lid before he heard the bathroom door being opened, the volume of the music increasing to blasting before being lowered to softly muted again. Jongin could not help the gasp he let out, wondering what was happening. Someone in need of a toilet, or…?

Slow footsteps were heard, moving across the floor. Looking down, Jongin could see a faint shadow beneath the door to his stall, sliding across the surface until it stopped in the middle, having Jongin hold his breath as he waited. It probably did not take much longer than half a second, but to Jongin it felt like an eternity until he saw the shadow move again and the footsteps picked up.

They moved over to the side, and shortly after Jongin heard the door for the innermost stall being opened and then closed, and then locked. And finally Jongin was breathing again - but it was rapid, too shallow breathing, his pulse skyrocketing.

Was this it, then? Jongin was in the middle stall, someone had just stepped into the other stall after having seen his being occupied, and what happened now? Dicks out?

Apparently that was it, since the next thing Jongin heard was rustling, some grunting, and then movement by the hole. Staring at the small opening, Jongin’s eyes widened as an actual dick was slowly inserted, standing proud in the air. It was thick, enough for Jongin to know that it was going to stretch his mouth lovely, and suddenly he was  _ tingling. _

Little sparks of electricity shot through Jongin’s veins, all the way down into the tips of his fingers and toes, numbing the nervousness and the worry and the tinge of fear, until it was all buried beneath a thick layer of arousal. Moving, Jongin realized that he was trembling, probably enough to be able to stay standing, but that was okay.

Jongin had no intentions of staying on his feet, after all.

Getting down on his knees, Jongin shuffled the little distance needed to get to the wall, placing a palm against it for support. Reaching up with his other hand, Jongin extended his shaking fingers, running them down the shaft right in front of him. It flexed, bobbing up and then down, and Jongin could almost  _ see _ how it filled up a bit more.

Licking his lips, Jongin had to swallow, too much saliva having gathered in his mouth already. Truly mouthwatering.

Wrapping his fingers around the dick, Jongin gave slow and loose tugs, just getting a feel for it - and what a feel it was. Jongin could not really help himself, he just  _ had _ to lean forwards and get a taste, flicking his tongue against the slit and tasting tangy saltiness.

Pulling back, Jongin hummed, before he surged forwards again to wrap his lips around the head and push further down.

Turgid, scorching flesh filled him up, and just as Jongin had predicted, it stretched the corners of his lips wonderfully.

Using his hand on what he could not yet reach, Jongin moved further and further down the shaft, managing to take more and more with each bob forwards. When he had almost managed to reach the root with his lips, Jongin finally gagged and pulled back fully, letting it slip from his mouth as he panted and greedily tried to gulp down breaths. Almost automatically, his hand began to stroke, wanting to keep the stimulation going even as he was trying to calm down.

It was hard, his entire being feeling as if it was buzzing with pent-up nervous energy, having him tense up without realizing. Jongin felt a bit as if he was intoxicated, even though he had barely had anything to drink, but he tried to push that away.

He was there to suck, and as long as he did not calm down, he would be unable to do so properly.

Closing his eyes, Jongin focused and inhaled deeply, holding it for a moment before letting it out, trying to let all tensions out alongside the air. It worked, somewhat, and when Jongin opened his eyes again it was with determination.

Going slower this time around, Jongin had much better results as he finally found himself with his lips against coarse pubes. It was hard and it was straining and Jongin felt his head start to spin from lack of air, but he had done it.

Pulling back, Jongin took a few breaths before he pushed forwards again, the slide all the way down much easier this time around, and even more so the next time. Slowly, he worked himself open, to the point where he knew he would be able to handle things.

And so, Jongin pulled back, hand wrapping around flesh as he made a proposition.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want to,” Jongin whispered, and it was only because of the gasp he heard that Jongin knew that his words had been loud enough.

Nearly inhaling the dick, Jongin positioned himself with his lips almost all the way to the wall, giving the unknown person enough room to hopefully properly thrust without sliding out when pulling back. Then he waited, waited to find out what was going to happen, if his proposition was going to be accepted.

It was.

Jongin had not waited for long when he felt hot flesh leave his mouth, and a spark of fear shot through him at the thought that the other person was pulling back to leave him behind, without allowing Jongin to properly pleasure them. But thankfully, he was not a disappointment, and before the thought of failure had managed to take root, there was a thrust forward so sudden that Jongin choked for a moment. But he quickly recovered, and by the next one, he was ready and taking it all.

It was absolutely mindblowing, allowing a stranger to abuse your mouth for their own pleasure, in the middle of a nightclub with a wall between them, giving Jongin no chance to know who was on the other side of the gloryhole. And it was  _ glorious _ , giving Jongin no doubt about why it had been named as it had. He felt a bit as if he was flying, body all light and tingly, the only thing of his being anchored in some form of reality being his mouth. The only point of connection, the only thing keeping him on solid ground.

And Jongin could not help the little noises he managed to squeeze out, moans and whimpers that started from barely nothing but quickly rose in strength, because this was all just  _ too much. _ An actual dream of Jongin’s coming true, and so much better in real life than he had ever thought it would be.

The thrusting became sloppier, a stutter here and there, and Jongin sat up more properly and placed both hands against the wall as he pressed his face closer to the hole. He had made sure to keep the suction as tight as possible throughout it all, but now he doubled his efforts to the point of his mouth starting to ache, but Jongin did not care.

He wanted to make this as good as possible, and it was not long before he was rewarded with a long, drawn-out moan, bulging against his tongue, and hot liquid spurting down his throat. The thrusting had not let up, just turned slower, and it ended up fucking some of the cum out of Jongin’s mouth to run down his chin. Soon, the thrusting completely ceased, the person staying pressed as deep down into Jongin as they could, before slowly sliding out. Pulling back as well, Jongin tried to catch as much fluid as possible, in case the other person would pull back fully before he got the chance to clean up properly, but as the dick slid fully from Jongin’s lips, it stayed in place, still pushed through the gloryhole, allowing Jongin to get the rest of the cum.

Jongin greedily lapped it all up, making sure to get the waning erection as clean as possible as he sucked all of the cum away, leaving only saliva-stained flesh behind. When Jongin was sure that he had gotten it all off, he pressed the barest of kisses to the head, watching it bounce a little as it was almost back to flaccid by now, before moving away to wait.

A moment went past where no one moved, and then the person on the other side of the gloryhole slowly pulled back. In the dim lightning, Jongin could only see faint movements of tucking in and zipping up through the small hole, before the person moved away. The sound of a lock being undone was heard, before the stall door was opened, the shadow appeared on the floor and walked past Jongin’s stall, and then the music turned louder as the bathroom door was opened. And then the other person was gone, door falling closed, and Jongin was, as far as he could tell, alone inside of the bathroom.

And that was when reality set in again, and sensations fully returned to him.

Jongin had not even realized just how turned on he actually was, how hot the fire running through his blood was, how  _ utterly _ and  _ completely _ rock hard he was, straining against his pants. But he did not feel like getting himself off, he did not feel like pleasuring himself now, still high on the pleasure he had given the unknown person on the other side of the thin stall wall.

Instead, Jongin sat back and just breathed, wiping away every single drop of cum and then licking it off of his fingers, for some reason not wanting to let anything go to waste. And when he was done with that, he tried to get up on his feet, legs trembling so much he almost did not make it. But in the end he managed to stand up and make his way out of the stall and over to the sinks.

Looking into the grimey mirror, Jongin took in the image he painted across the reflective surface. Red splotches across his face, lips darker and more swollen than normally, black hair all mussed up…

He looked pretty debauched, and he absolutely loved it.

Smiling shyly, Jongin fixed himself into a slightly more comfortable position in his pants before he headed out into the club again, rejoining the masses dancing to the pulsating beat. It was a beat matching his heart’s own, like an echo of the exhilaration he had felt as he sucked off a stranger through a gloryhole in the middle of a nightclub.

It was one of the best things Jongin had ever experienced, and he intended on doing so again.

“Did you have fun? It looks like you did…”

Turning around, Jongin found himself face to face with the guy he had met in the bathroom, his blonde hair even messier now, smile just as cute.

“I-I did, yes,” Jongin answered, not even sure if his raspy voice carried over the music, his throat feeling rather raw. No surprise there, considering everything.

But as the guy’s smile widened, Jongin suspected that he had heard - or gotten the gist of it even without the actual vocalization.

“That’s good,” the guy said, just before an arm wrapped around his waist, a shorter man appearing by his side and looking over Jongin. “Do you want to dance?”

And as Jongin looked them both over, taking in the smile of the taller and the growing smirk of the shorter, he had a realization. It was an invitation, for sure, and maybe not only for dancing, but maybe a promise for more should things go well. And without even thinking about it, Jongin found himself nodding, taking the hand being offered to him and allowing himself to be pulled close.

Maybe it was time for Jongin to try other things he was curious about too, so why not take this opportunity and make the most of his night…?

**Author's Note:**

> You can basically input whoever you want in the three unknown men, I headcanon Kyungsoo for the gloryhole and then Chanyeol as the tattooed and pierced guy and Baekhyun as the smirking man. And then someone I haven't decided on being the one /Chanyeol/ had through the gloryhole, since people switch around in there and Chanyeol and Jongin didn't succ the same. Just, I don't know, something, a little bit of trivia or whatever  
But yeh, heavily implied threesome sex for Jongin after this fic, it's what he deserves!


End file.
